Ivan el Terrible
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Ivan ha desaparecido; Natasha y Yacaterina están preocupada. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Sería culpa del General Invierno? Hasta que Ivan aparece de nuevo...


**·**

**Ivan el Terrible**

**·  
**

-¡Yacaterina, Yacaterina!- los gritos de la pequeña se oían en toda la casa y Ucrania abrió lentamente los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, confundida. ¿Qué ocurría?

Una niña pequeña abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y entró corriendo, saltando sobre su cama a sus brazos. La mayor la acogió entre ellos en un puro acto reflejo, para agarrar a su hermanita. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos y de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa, Natasha? –preguntó notando como la pequeña la agarraba con fuerza.

-¡Ivan no está! –gritó la muchacha.

Ucrania tardó unos segundos en procesar aquello, confundida.

-¿Cómo que no está? –preguntó sin entender.

-Que no está –la pequeña hizo un gesto con las manos, como dando a entender que se había evaporado mientras repetía las mismas palabras-. Fui a despertarle para desayunar y no estaba en su cama. He buscado en todos los sitios pero nada –Natasha sollozó de nuevo y Ucrania la abrazó consolándola.

-No te preocupes, ahora vamos a buscarle. Seguro que está escondido –no mencionó lo raro que sería esto en el carácter de Ivan, pero no importaba.

La mayor se levantó, poniéndose la bata por encima para combatir el frío que hacía. Esperaba por el propio bien de Ivan que no hubiera salido afuera, aún era pronto y estaban en pleno invierno. El general no debía andar muy lejos. Se atusó el pelo, recogiéndoselo en un tiempo record y salió del cuarto. Como para tardar: Natasha no le dejaba de preguntar en voz alta por su hermano.

-Ahora vamos a buscarlo –le aseguró Ucrania. Bielorrusia podía obcecarse con un tema y no soltarlo.

Se repartieron la casa aún con las quejas de la menor de que ya lo había revisado todo ella antes. Yacaterina dijo que dos veces eran mejor que una y se pusieron a buscar, sin encontrar ni rastro de él.

Horas después seguía sin aparecer y quedaba claro que en la casa no estaba. Haciéndole prometer que no saldría mientras ella estuviera ausente, Ucrania salió al exterior. Quedaban pocas horas de luz y era mejor aprovecharlas dado que de noche sería imposible buscar entre la nieve. Su hermanito… aún sin la vocecilla de Natasha, ella sentía una opresión en el pecho, preocupada. Conforme iban buscando en el interior su corazón había ido encomendose, asustado, viendo como lo que ella le había dicho al despertarla era cierto: había desaparecido. Como evaporado. Recordó el gesto que había hecho Natasha.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? Era su hermano pequeño, estaba a su cuidado… no se lo perdonaría nunca si le ocurría algo malo. Y Natasha… sabía cuán unidos estaban ambos hermanos para los que era como una madre. ¿Podría soportar Bielorrusia la pérdida de Rusia? No sería el primer niño que se perdía en la nieve… sollozando intentó no pensar en eso, ser optimista, mientras apartaba unos arbustos que crecían en la estepa.

Empezó a nevar de nuevo y tuvo que desandar el camino hasta su hogar otra vez. Sola. Al llegar cogió a Bielorrusia en brazos, incapaz de hablar y responder a sus constantes interrogantes, prometiéndole que seguirían buscando al día siguiente, y al próximo si era necesario.

«Oh, Ivan… ¿dónde estás?», se preguntó la ucraniana en silencio, al aire. A través de la ventana podía ver la nieve, copos que caían desde un cielo negro, a través de la noche cerrada. No había luna.

Bielorrusia lloraba en sus brazos aún cuando la estaba acostando tras cenar una sopa caliente. La arropó con dulzura, prometiéndole que su hermano aparecería aunque no supiera cómo hacer cumplir aquella palabra. Una parte de su mente no podía evitar cuestionarse… «¿Y si no?» Sentía el corazón encogido, un mal presentimiento. Logró que su hermana se durmiera al cabo de un rato y la cubrió bien con las mantas para que no despertase a causa del frío, antes de levantarse, apagar la luz e irse ella misma a dormir. No menos preocupada terminó durmiéndose del cansancio físico y psíquico del día.

La despertó Natasha de nuevo, abrazándola. No sabía que hora era pero supo que aún era de noche. Con un suspiro la cogió en brazos y, con la manta, la llevó al salón, encendiendo la chimenea y abrazando a la niña en el suelo frente al fuego. Se quedaron así unos minutos, Ucrania acariciando el pelo de Bielorrusia para tranquilizarla de modo que sus sollozos se fueran calmando. La niña le contó que había tenido una pesadilla.

-E-esta el General Invierno… -dijo Natasha entre hipidos a causa del llanto-. Y-y tenía a Ivan –alargó el final del nombre ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su hermana-. ¿Le ha hecho daño? ¿Lo tiene él?

Yacaterina no sabía que responder a eso. La meció contra ella, consolándola como podía. Tenía que ser fuerte, se dijo, por Natasha.

Permanecieron así unos instantes más, viendo el crepitar del fuego tapadas con la manta cuando repentinamente ambas oyeron un golpe. Ucrania levantó la cabeza, alarmada, yendo a levantarse. ¿Quién sería? Natasha se escondió detrás de su hermana mayor.

…

-¡Ivan! –gritó la pequeña, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta. O quizá lo gritó ya corriendo.

Ucrania quiso gritarle «¡No!», pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando ambas se volvieron vieron la puerta abierta de la entrada. La noche entraba a través de ésta, alargando sus dedos negros hacia ellas y rodeando una figura que llevaba puesto un largo abrigo negro, una bufanda blanca y un gorro. La nieve entró por la puerta, perlando el abrigo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Yacaterina, lo que despertó su alarma e hizo que intentase detener a su hermana fue la sangre.

Sangre. Por todas partes. Estaba en su ropa, en las botas, en el suelo que había pisado y donde sus dedos enguantados habían tocado la puerta, en el gorro, en el pelo blanco y sobre todo en el rostro pálido que mostraba una amplia sonrisa. La sonrisa de Ivan. Ensangrentada. Tal idea golpeó con la fuerza de un martillo a Ucrania.

Natasha, en cambio, no pareció darse cuenta, corriendo a brazos de su hermano. Este se agachó. ¿Era imaginación de Ucrania o era más alto? Y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Ivan! Estaba muy preocupada –exclamó Natasha, hundiendo la nariz en su abrigo. Olía… olía a Ivan y a algo más, a algo con sabor a hierro y sal. Se separó de él un poco-. ¿Q-qué te ha pasado? ¿El General…?

-No hizo nada –aseguró Ivan con su sonrisa eterna. Contrastaba de forma dispar con la sangre que manchaba sus mejillas-. Me ayudó. Ya somos libres.

Y Ucrania supo que había hecho, dónde había estado y por qué no había visto al General Invierno la noche pasada.

Los había matado. A los invasores. A todos.

Se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Ahora somos libres, ¿da? –le dijo el chico a su hermana menor, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de la mayor.

Natasha miró el rostro de su hermano, sonriente, radiante. Manchado de sangre. Las había protegido de los malos, las había salvado, pensó. Como había dicho que haría. Lo abrazó de nuevo, aspirando el olor de Ivan, tan nuevo y a la vez tan viejo, el olor de la nieve y la sangre.

Aquel fue el primer día que Ucrania tuvo miedo de su hermano. Y aquel fue el día en que Bielorrusia se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Por siempre.

* * *

**N/A:**

[_1_] Datos históricos: Una de las principales aportaciones a la Historia de Ivan el Terible (Ivan IV de Rusia) fue la conquista de Siberia y el curso del río Volga (símbolo siempre del orgullo ruso), acabando así con la dominación (por parte de tártaros y más) de la zona que duraba desde hacía más de 300 años en la zona durante la década de 1550. Se añadieron más de un millón de km2 alrededor de Moscú. A estos invasores es a los que se refiere el fic.

[_2_] Opiniones de la autora: En mi imaginación hasta ahora Ivan había sido un buen chico, con sus hermanas, pero a partir de Ivan el Terrible despertaría esa vena sádica que tiene hoy en día. También se me ocurrió que podía haber sido fácilmente que fuera entonces cuando Bielorrusia empezase a obsesionarse con él y… de ahí ha salido el fic. Especialmente dedicado a mi Bielo y a Haru. Ay, me encanta como me ha quedado este fic... *¬*


End file.
